Band Camp
by Rantzilla
Summary: One time, at band camp...' No, just kidding. Sasuke and Naruto find themselves in a rather bad situation as they both realize they won't be seeing each other for the next month. Will they find means to communicate? SasuNaru one-shot.


YES. Yet another one-shot.

Guess who got 4 and 1/2 hours of sleep?

I'm running on Capri Sun and bananas. Don't blame me for poor quality, I can barely keep my eyes open! D:

NO. This is not like 'one time, at band camp...' But that's exactly what I kept thinking of when I wrote this.

I really hope that this isn't as bad as I think it is. Because it would have to be pretty darn bad for that to happen. Well, whatever.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Band Camp**

It's a known fact that Naruto Uzumaki does not like busses.

It's known because up until about two seconds ago, Naruto had been complaining loudly about how dirty the windows were, how they needed to clean the floor, and how he thought he heard his seat _bark _when he sat on it.

Though he had gone oddly quiet, but the other people on the bus didn't seem to mind the silence. In fact, whoever got the blonde idiot to shut up had their thanks. It was quite a feat to shut Naruto up.

They guessed it was just one of the many Sasuke Uchiha skills.

I mean, the raven-haired prodigy was on another bus yet he _still _managed to get Naruto to quiet down.

Yes, that Sasuke Uchiha was an extraordinary fellow.

How the Hell did he fall in love with an oaf like Naruto?

Meanwhile, on the bus next to Naruto's, a raven-haired teen was watching with raised eyebrows and a bemused expression as the blonde in the window to his left waved frantically at him. He could have sworn that this kid had ADD. He would not miss this hyperactive boy one bit. Nope, not at all...

But he couldn't deny the feeling of loneliness that was creeping up on him. He had spent nearly every day with the bimbo, and yet the blonde still hadn't submitted to his feelings.

I mean, how much more obvious can he get when he wore the shirt 'save a drum, bang a drummer' to Naruto's percussion concert.

Yes, Naruto plays the drums.

And Sasuke played the violin, much to his own dismay.

So they ended up going to two different band camps.

But Sasuke would not be down without a fight! Oh no. That wasn't his style.

Remembering faintly that Naruto had gotten a new cell phone last week, Sasuke came up with an idea. An idea that would allow him to stay in touch with the blonde no matter how far apart they got.

Let's just hope that Naruto has Verizon, for Sasuke's sake.

Sasuke breathed warm air on the window, and scrawled the '#' symbol on the steam that formed there.

He watched as Naruto tried to comprehend the meaning of the symbol, and nearly laughed when he asked Kiba, who was sitting next to him, to translate.

He didn't laugh, but he did smirk.

Though the smirk was normal, the anticipation in his heart was not.

Neither were those dang butterflies set loose in his abdomen.

Back to Naruto's side, Kiba scratched the back of his head and frowned at the fading symbol on the window almost directly beside theirs.

He smiled triumphantly upon deciphering the hidden message, and sat back in his seat.

"Naruto, he only wants your number!"

"Oh! Why didn't he just say so?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation before he began steaming up his own window.

Quickly, so the steam didn't go away, Naruto wrote down his digits from left to right. Rather sloppily in Kiba's opinion.

But the blonde was not deterred. No, in fact, quite the opposite. He gave the raven-haired boy across from them a two-thumbs up and his signature smile.

Said smile required both of his eyes to be shut. Meaning that Naruto had not seen Sasuke's head make contact with the window almost exactly when his bus drove off. Sealing both of their fates for the next four weeks.

Let's find the reason why exactly Sasuke's forehead came into contact with the dirty pane of glass, shall we?

Sasuke waited eagerly for something for the first time in his life.

He felt like he was five again, waiting for the clock to strike 12 on Christmas Eve, so he could rush downstairs and open his presents.

The Uchiha could only _wish _to have Naruto wrapped up in an orange gift box.

Oh what a present that would be.

All daydreaming aside, Sasuke was eager. And that was that.

The engine of his bus roared into life, making Sasuke nearly jump off his seat.

Geez, he hadn't realized he was that on-edge to be frightened by the simple start of an engine.

Oh well, Naruto was writing down his numbers now. Sasuke wordlessly whipped out his phone as he watched the blonde's fingers fly across the foggy window.

Sasuke nearly dropped his mobile phone when he figured out how _stupid _Naruto really was.

For about the five hundredth time since he met the buffoon, Sasuke asked himself why he had managed to fall in love with such a fool.

Today, he couldn't seem to answer this question.

The only thing he could do was to groan and slam his head into the window pane in utter annoyance and, though he would never admit to it, disappointment.

The raven-haired male wasn't surprised when his bus began to depart, fate just hated him like that.

All the Uchiha could do was watch in terrible, and thankfully fleeting, anxiety as his bus traveled farther and farther from the obviously oblivious and smiling blonde.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, too- when he thought of the reaction Naruto might have when he figures out his mistake.

Well, _if _he figures out his mistake.

Oh, that was it. It was the ignorance that made Sasuke love Naruto. Though sometimes ignorance wasn't such a good thing.

He flipped closed his cell phone, still smiling. This month would be Hell without Naruto, so he might as well smile this smile for all its worth. Because he wouldn't be doing it again anytime soon.

Somewhere behind him, an outraged blonde darted his eyes back and forth between fading numbers on the window to a laughing and hysterical brunette beside him.

Naruto had finally found out (with Kiba's help) that he had neglected to write the numbers in backwards, so that Sasuke could read them. And now he was without his best friend (and though he still hadn't realized it; crush) for one whole month.

Naruto Uzumaki, indeed, hated busses.

Now he just had another thing to complain about.

* * *

Poor people on the bus. I kinda feel bad for them.

Well, I don't know if this one was good or not. But I guess I'll find out soon.

And I am still terrible at endings! 8D

Anyway, I don't know how I got my inspiration for this one. I guess it's because I used to play clarinet? I have no idea, really.

So! I'll probably have another one-shot out soon! I'm really excited- I almost have 10 stories out! Woo!

Thanks for all the positive reviews and the favorites. I really love reading the reviews. :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
